Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flexible display having a flexible substrate that is easily detachable from a supporting substrate and a method of manufacturing the flexible display.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are being noted as next-generation displays due to their associated advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and fast response times.
In general, an OLED display has thin film transistors and OLEDs formed on a substrate and the OLEDs display images by emitting light. OLED displays can be used as the display of portable devices such as cell phones and can also be used as the display of large-sized products such as televisions.